Algunas Primeras Veces
by aiamr.oolm
Summary: Algunas Primeras Veces de Percy y Luke. Este fic participa del reto "Griegos, Egipcios y Nórdicos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


_**Algunas Primeras Veces**_

Disclimaner: Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen más si lo hacen esta historia y María Stark.

…..

Percy Jackson era solo un chico de doce años la primera vez que conoció al que se convertiría en el amor de su vida.

Él se acababa de enterar que era un semidiós, es decir, hijo de un Dios, en su caso, y un humano. Pero en aquel entonces no quería pensar en ello, en su madre, Sally Jackson pues se ponía mucho más triste y preocupado de lo que estaba en aquel momento. Fue entonces, cuando Annabeth Chase, la que sería su futura mejor amiga, le llevó a la cabaña once, la cabaña de Hermes y allí, en ese momento, le vio por primera vez.

Luke Castellan.

Un chico un par de años mayor que él que tenía el pelo un poco largo de color rubio, un poco tirando a platinado, y dos ojos verdes que le recordaron a dos hermosas esmeraldas pero, rápidamente, se dio cuenta que estos parecían azules tintados de color verde. En ese momento, medía un metro setenta siendo uno de los más altos del campamento mestizo y mucho más alto que él. A parte de que tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla derecha pero, eso no le quitaba su gran atractivo.

Y, aunque Percy no lo supo en ese instante, aquel fue el momento en el que se enamoró del mejor consejero del campamento mestizo, del mayor espadachín nacido en cien años, del que sería el mayor traidor del Olimpo acabando convirtiéndose en uno de los mayores héroes del mismo, del que le robaría más de una ilusión eterna y del que le había robado, desde el primer momento, su corazón.

-Otro sin reclamar, eh?-

Había dicho Luke acercándose hacia donde estaban ambos en la puerta de entrada de la cabaña, sonriendo a la hija de Atenea y ese fue el momento en el que Percy lo supo, lo tenía claro.

Estaba condenado.

…..

La primera vez que se besaron Percy tenía catorce años, dos años después justo, y Luke tenía dieciséis años ya aparte que no podían haber escogido peor momento.

La batalla contra Cronos había terminado. Mucha vidas de mestizos y mestizas habían siendo arrancadas sanguinariamente por un lado y por el otro reduciendo muchísimo el número de mestizos hijos de dioses griegos en el país, como mínimo.

Y Luke había acabado matando a Cronos, matándose a sí mismo en el proceso y quedando como un héroe. Habiendo, tenido así que sacrificarse por salvar a los pocos y a las pocas que quedaban con vida de los semidioses de ambos bandos.

Percy, quien había sido el único junto con Luke de quedar dentro del lugar, ahí, tras la muerte de Cronos había mirado al joven Castellan, quien se moriría con bastante rapidez pero lentamente al mismo tiempo a decir verdad, durante unos cuantos segundos antes de soltar su arma dejando que cayera al suelo haciendo sonar un ruidoso estruendo y había corrido esta estar arrodillado al lado de Luke, quien había estado respirando con dificultad usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Percy…-el hijo de Hermes había mirado al hijo del dios del Mar, Poseidón, con arrepentimiento y algo más que ninguno era capaz de comprender en ese justo momento.-…lo siento.

Y el joven semidiós, único hijo medio humano del dios del mar, había bajado la cabeza hasta que el uno podía sentir el aliento del contrario si este hablara.

-Te perdono.-susurro en bajo Percy antes de cerrar los últimos centímetros que separaban sus bocas y juntar sus labios con los del otro semidiós uniéndose en un beso que demostraba todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Algo que tan grande, tan puro y tan suyo que nada ni nadie podría con él.

Segundos después Percy separo sus labios de los de Luke, quien ya no respiraba más.

…..

La primera vez que se volvieron a ver tras la "muerte" de Luke fue un año y cuarto (tres meses) después de dicho acontecimiento. Luke ya tenía diecisiete años y Percy quince.

Había sido una semana después de que Percy volviera al campamento mestizo y conociera su primo, hijo de Zeus, Jasón Grace y los dos mejores amigos desde, Piper, una hija de Aphrodita diferente a como las que recordaba, y Leo, un distinto pero al mismo tiempo igual hijo de Hefesto.

Luke había vuelto al campamento tras ser recatado por María Stark, una hija de Hades y una de las dos mejores amigas de Luke, y Clarisse De la Rue, hija de Ares y la otra mejor amiga del hijo de Hermes. La historia verdadera que había pasado tras la supuesta muerte del hijo de Hermes quedaría, por el momento, solo entre los tres mejores amigos.

Percy no había sido capaz de ir a ver a Luke, quien tuvo que quedarse en la enfermería por el daño que se le había infringido durante su "muerte" como menos tres días según Will Solace, hijo de Apollo, hasta el día que le dejaron salir de la enfermería.

Había convencido a la hija de Hades y a la hija de Ares que le dejaran a él el ir a buscar a Luke y llevarlo a su cabaña, aunque había costado ambas habían acabado aceptando no sin una amenaza de que si le hiciera daño lo pagaría con honores, que no podría esconderse de ellas ni en el quinto infierno, como decía Dante.

Había llegado a la enfermería y ambos, que casualmente se encontraban solos, se habían mirado mutuamente mientras el hijo de Poseidón ayudaba al otro mestizo a levantarse de la cama de la enfermería en la que había estado los últimos días desde su llegada.

-Percy, yo….-había dicho Luke como podía antes de tropezarse y caerse.

O mas bien estar a punto de caerse pues el hijo del dios del mar consiguió atraparlo entre sus brazos ,dándose cuenta lo delgado que estaba el otro semidios y que ahora ambos eran de la misma altura, evitando que cayera y chocara contra el duro suelo del lugar.

-Gracias…-susurro el hijo de Hermes mirando directamente a los ojos azules como el mar atlántico del semidiós más joven de los dos presentes.

-Debes tener cuidado, aun no estas totalmente bien.-dijo Percy como toda respuesta al gracias del otro, en voz baja prácticamente susurrando igual que Luke, pero sin que ninguno de los dos llegara a separarse del otro sin romper el momento que estaban viviendo.

Sin que ninguno de los dos jóvenes semidioses se diera cuenta ambos habían ido acercando sus caras poco a poco pero sin pausa alguna hasta que se encontraban a la misma distancia que ese primer beso que compartieron hace casi un año ya de tiempo.

-Percy…-murmuro el hijo el Hermes en voz baja como embelesado por la escena que ambos jóvenes mestizos realizaban de protagonistas.

Y eso fue el tope para que joven hijo del dios del mar, que acercó sus bocas un poco más hasta que sus labios se juntaran fundiese mutuamente.

Y se besaron.

En aquel beso se transmitieron todo lo que sentía el uno al otro (tristeza por la perdida y la distancia, felicidad por el rencuentro, alivio por que estuvieran vivos, miedo por la guerra que se avecinaba cada vez más próxima, etc.) y lo que sentían el uno por el otro, tan puro y luminoso que ninguno sabría, en ese momento, definirlo con o sin claridad ni a sí mismos.

El beso que compartieron a penas duro unos escasos segundos pero para ellos fue perfecto, antes de que se tuvieran que separar y sonriéndose mutuamente siguieran su a Luke a la cabaña once con ayuda de Percy.

Ninguno supo en aquel momento que una hija de Hades, una hija de Ares, una hija de Atenea y un sátiro les observaban a lo lejos con unas sonrisas de felicidad por sus amigos idénticas.

…..

Cuando tuvieron su primera cita fue el día siguiente a que el joven hijo de Hermes saliera de la enfermería.

Percy se había levantado a las ocho de la mañana para poder preparar todo para su cita con Luke esa tarde-noche. Mientras el hijo del dios del mar había estado preparando todo para su cita con el hijo de Hermes, las dos mejores amigas de Luke, Clarisse y María, habían aceptado ayudar a Percy entreteniendo a Luke para que a si el hijo de Poseidón pudiera organizar todos perfecto, o lo más cercano posible.

Esa misma tarde cuando el hijo de Hermes había conseguido escapar de las manos de la hija de Hades y la hija de Ares por fin, pues puede que fueran sus mejores amigas pero tampoco era para respirar el mismo aire y , como había hecho Clarisse, no dejarlo solo ni cuando fuera al baño. Por fin había llegado al bosque por el cual anduvo hasta llegar al reconocido lugar donde se encontraba la roca llamada el Puño de Zeus donde, para su grata sorpresa, había un mantel colocado en el suelo en el cual había todo tipo de comida echa a lo natural o que era natural, como la macedonia, y dos refrescos de cola light azul además Percy estaba sentado en una parte del mantel sonriendo al sorprendido, gratamente, hijo de Hermes.

-Percy, es increíble.-susurro Luke antes de mirar directamente a los ojos azules del hijo del dios del mar quien le devolvió la mirada sonriente.

-Gracias, me alegra que te guste.-le hace un guiño con el ojo derecho-anda, ven, siéntate conmigo y empecemos nuestra ansiada cita.-acabó por decir todo el rato sonriendo por y para Luke.

-Voy.-le respondió sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, aunque fuera mínimamente, antes de andar hasta donde estaba el otro semidiós y sentarse a su lado cosa que el hijo de Poseidón aprovecho para pasar su brazo por la estrecha cintura del otro mestizo quien le miró divertido y feliz, mitad y mitad antes de que empezaran oficialmente su primera cita con las deliciosas frutas silvestres presentes encima del mantel.

…..

Casi dos años después, tras rematar la guerra contra Gea, tanto el campamento mestizo como el campamento de Nueva Roma había recibido con alegría y esperanza a los y las campistas de cada campamento que aún seguían vivos y vivas aunque algunos tuvieran heridas de muerte.

Percy, con ya diecisiete años, miró a su hermoso novio quien estaba a su lado, Luke, con ya cumplidos diecinueve años, estaba temblando sentado en el banco al lado de la enfermería mientras miraba constantemente al susodicho lugar donde María, una de sus dos mejores amigas, estaba luchando por su vida.

Ambos eran los únicos presentes pues Nico y Hazel estaban con Frank hablando con los hermanos y hermanas de este quienes junto con el meta morfo vigilaban que ambos hermanos estuvieran lo más tranquilos posibles y no escaparan para ver a su querida hermana. Clarisse, por otro lado, estaba demasiado cansada para levantarse y por ello su novio, Chris, otro hijo de Hermes, la estaba cuidando y de paso, vigilando.

Percy pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura estrecha de su novio, quien ahora era más bajo que él, y le obligó a apoyar su cabeza en su fuerte pecho haciendo que el hijo de Hermes suspirara tranquilizándose por fin y enterrara su cara en la camiseta del otro semidiós.

-¿Y si no sale de esta, Perce?

Escuchó a penas Percy, pues al tener su cabeza enterrada en el lugar de su camiseta donde estaba su pecho no le podía oír muy bien que digamos.

El hijo del dios del mar suspiró y dejo un beso en la cabeza de su novio mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza contra él.

-Sé que lo hará-se encogió de hombros, aunque estaba también un poco preocupado-Ya sabes, hierba mala nunca muere…Au!-grito al recibir un pequeño puñetazo en el antebrazo por su hermoso novio quien se enderezo quitando su cabeza de su camisa pero dejando que la mano del hijo de Poseidón se quedara en su estrecha cintura.-Mejor?-preguntó Percy mirando a su novio sonriente.

El hijo de Hermes le devolvió la sonrisa antes de darle u pequeño beso en los labios, fundiéndose ele uno con el otro en un solo ser.

Más ,tras unos cuantos segundos, por la urgente necesidad de aire ambos tuvieron que separarse justo cuando Will, algo así como el enfermero jefe, salió de la enfermería y sonriente dijo.

-Esta despierta.-anunció a la joven pareja antes de entrar siendo seguido rápidamente por Luke.

-Vamos, Perce.-dijo este a su novio mientras entraba en el lugar.

Percy suspiró antes de sonreír y levantarse para entrar a la enfermería y ver como estaba su prima mientras se daba cuenta de algo.

Amaba a su novio.

Amaba a su chico.

Amaba a su _Luke._

… _._

Espero que os haya gustado,

Besos.


End file.
